A semiconductor device may have a multilayered structure by which each respective layer is formed by sputtering or chemical vapor deposition and then patterned by lithography. Various problems are generated due to a difference of sizes and densities of a pattern on and/or over a substrate of a semiconductor device, and thus, a technology of forming dummy patterns together with a main pattern has been developed.